Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Spencer likes Cosplay and there's Haily fluff there's respect to comic book characters and this insanity might have more chapters I am going to reveal who i think a is... I will combine 2 theories
1. Wonder Spencer

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By _

_TheocRayne15_

_Author's Notes: _

_**This is a one-shot but it could be more**_

_The four girls were like sisters and they thought they knew every thing about each other but this is was something more shocking then A. It was Spencer sitting around in a Wonder Woman costume studying and the girls came in to see this. _

_"Don't you believe in knocking?" Spencer asked and Hanna responded, "You told us to come through the back." Spencer remember saying that but lost track of time and the three just stood looking at her. _

_"Spence, why do you have a Wonder Woman costume on?" Aria asked and Hanna responded, "Isn't that the updated version with the blue tights?" Everyone turned to Hanna and she responded, "What? I saw it on youtube when they were going to make the series." _

_Spencer had no words at all and she began to say... _

_"I'm Comic Book geek, I hated Hallie Berry as Catwoman because she's not Eartha Kitt and don't get me started on Henry whoever as Superman. Brandon Routh was much better as Clark Kent and the man of steele." Spencer said to them all and Hanna responded, "Yeah Brandon was a lot cooler." _

_"Chris Hemsworth was great in that little costume in Thor." Aria said and Hanna responded, "Actually Chris Pratt was cooler as Captain America."_

_"I like Hallie Berry as Catwoman, she reminded me of Eartha Kitt..." Emily said and Spencer responded, "She didn't have Kitt natural charm." _

_"Are you kidding me? She's an Academy Award winning actress, she could do her own version..." Emily said and Hanna responded, "Anne Hathway was better and that catsuit, I could never fit into it.." _

_"I like Julie Newmar." Aria told everyone and added, "Because she loved Batman not just for the chase but she made it seemed like it was real feelings and so did Hathway." _

_"All of you are comic geeks." Spencer said and Hanna responded, "I was in my room wanting Wonder woman's body." "I like the body the way it is." Emily said and Hannd blushed. _

_"Spencer our lives have been hell but in a weird sort of way, we did something the cops couldn't do and that's find Ali before any one. I mean it's not a happily ever after and that's why Comic books have more than one issue." Aria told Spencer and she added, " Allie or Mona could never take that away from us..." _

_"Or Paige..." Emily said and Hanna responded, "Bitch is a knob." _

_"I'm sorry about that..." Spencer said and Emily responded, "That okay I like blondes..." Just like that Hanna was pulled into a passionate kiss and Spencer as well as Aria was shocked. Toby came downstairs which Spencer totally forgot he was upstairs taking a nap since his bedroom had a pipe burst. Spencer was dressing up for her own amusement and to come out to Toby as a Cosplay girl. Toby walked into Hanna making out with Emily and Spencer dressed as Wonder woman while Aria was just shocked..._

_"Did I miss something?" Toby asked..._


	2. Haily's Origin

Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers

By

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_Toby had a big smile on his face as he saw his love decked out as Wonder Woman as she was about to take that off. "Don't." Toby said and Spencer stopped. "I wanted to like come up and surprise you." Toby couldn't stop smiling and said, "Actually I love it because it's something I didn't know about you. You know we have all this craziness with A and too see you like that it's great."_

_"Wonder Woman to me is like the ulitmate hero because she worked with a man and she was an Amazon. I related to her in some many ways except for teaming up with Mona and so whenever I feel really powerless I like wearing this." Spencer told Toby and she pulled out her Comic Book collection _

_"You know of all the things I know you're capable of this is the best one." Toby told Spencer and she was really happy to hear tht. "Actually I think of myself as Batman and accoring to a cartoon they are together, somehwat." Toby told Spencer and she responded, "Is one true love is Catwoman because they have Huntress?" _

_"Not a big Catwoman fan..." Toby said and Spencer wrapped her arms around her man then said, "It's the purrrfect costume." They begin to make out and Aria had one hundred questions of Emily and Hanna. _

_"It started when I found out about Paige and Hanna wasn't with Caleb anymore. I've had a massive crush on her beforehand." Emily told Aria and Hanna commented, "Why do you think I wanted you to be comfortable with you are? I'm not totally gay because labels suck, I'm more Bi and Em is cool with it." _

_"Ohhh." Aria commented and added, "I'm very happy for you but Em...Sort of going along with this comic book theme you have two Harley Quinn wanting yoru attention." _

_"I'm not the Joker." Emily said and Hanna responded, "Babe there was totally subtext between the Gothic girls like Poision Ivy and Harley Quinn. Since you're like Catwoman..." _

_"So is Paige like Harley Quinn and Ally is Poision Ivy then Hanna..." Aria said and Hanna responded with, "Batgirl. Oh my God she couldn't get with Batman so..." _

_"You're my only one..." Emily said to Hanna and she added, "We should find costume..." As they continue to kiss. _

_The Rosewood Avengers as they referred to themselves went to school with Hanna and Emily holding hands with Alison still debating about going back. Mona saw this and was curious on how it started._

_Emily and Hanna stood at the locker. _

_"Bye Catwoman." Hanna said to Emily and Emily responded, "Bye Batgirl." They couldn't stop kissing and Emily walked off then Mona came about. _

_"Wow I'm literally somewhat shocked." Mona told Hanna. _


	3. AlisonJerome

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By _

_TheocRayne15_

Part Three

"_What do you want Mona?" Hanna asked and Mona deep down were love nothing more to have the blonde back in her life. It just doesn't seem like it will ever happened but she had to know this. "Have you ever wandered why is it that Alyson and her mother had such an interesting relationship? The answers here." Mona said and gave a folder then began to walk away. _

_"For the record, you are way better for Emily then Paige and Alyson are. She could depend on you." Mona said to Hanna and the blonde took a look at this then saw one paper then put the rest in her big purse. _

_As Emily left from class, she got a text from Hanna and when they met in the courtyard there she was sitting there with the other girls. _

_"I'm just going to give you this to look at..." Hanna gave to Spencer and she couldn't believe this then showed everyone else. "Is this real?" Emily asked and Spencer took the Certificate. "Guys this is real. This changes everything." Spencer pointed out and Hanna responded, _

_"We're have to go someplace else for me to to show you rest." Hanna said and the rest of the girls couldn't believe there fucking luck. _

_Inside Hanna's room they looked at the papers and pictures galore which kept getting more shocking by the second. "Those are pictures of her in Port Charles." Spencer said and Aria responded, "This girl she's yelling at from Mona's notes is Alyson half-sister." _

_Emily took all this in, the girl was in love with a mob princess._

_"Wait. The body they recover from the house they said was Allie's, what if Alyson's real family wanted everyone to think she was dead?" Emily asked and Hanna added, "I just had a really bad thought, what if it wasn't her family? What if it was rival mafia against the Jeromes?" _

_"Okay. We have to talk to Allie," Spencer said and Aria comment, "...Guys..." _

_"Aria there's no excuse..." Emily said and Aria responded, "I just want to get popcorn." _

_"Why do you want to get Popcorn?" Spencer asked and Aria responded, "I want to see Alyson explain this." The comment was absurd but yet entertaining. _


	4. Enter Port Charles

_Pretty Little Liar are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By_

_TheocRayne15_

_Part Four _

_Author's Notes: _  
><em><strong>Katherine Jerome and MIchael belong to General Hospital<strong>_

_Allie opened the door and she wasn't ready to see the person on the other side. The girl whose around her age stare a hole in her like she wanted to kill her. _

_"Hi sis" Allie said quietly and Katherine Jerome responded, "I want to talk to you."_

_Allie stepped outside and Katherine had told MIchael she wanted to do this one on one for now. He was outside in the car because this was important for them to discuss this. _

_Then another car pulled in which was a big Hummer and out came Allie "friends" who wanted a lot of answers. _

_"Allie we need to talk..." Emily said and Katherine responded, "Who are you guys?" _

_"We're allie's friends who has a bone to pick with her..." Hanna said and Katherine added, "I have first cracks, I'm her..." _

_"Sister..." Spencer said and Katherine asked, "How does she know?" _

_"The enemy of our enemy is not a friend but the bitch knows how to find the truth." Hanna said and everyone looked at Hanna who popped off with this._

_"Why don't we all go inside?" Allie said and Katherine motion that she was going inside as Michael nodded his head. Allie was caught and so best case scenario this goes smoothly with hope she could stll keep everyone close to her. Worst case scenario, they all kill her and go to the bar for a toast afterwards. _

_"Let's get started..." Allie said and Spencer responded, "You are the daughter of the Jerome family which means since we went along with your kidnapping story, you screw us all!" _

_"How did I screw you?" Allie asked and Emily said," If they found out we're lying and whose your mother then it looks like we're covering for the mob. Not to mention the fact that when your body was recovered that it's funny someone wanted to make sure no one knew you were dead." _

_"Does everyone want to know how I met my sister? She came to Port Charles and found Ava whose my mother, she's warmed up to her and it was easy since I was in a fight with her. Ava didn't want me to know about her because I was all ready pissed. Alllie told my mother that she will shut up and never tell me or anyone about her for ten thousand." Katherine told Alyson and Aria didn't like that at all because it reminded her of how Allie blackmailed her father. _

_"Do you just go around blackmailing everyone's parents?!" Aria popped off with an Allie responded, "No." _

_"Oh it gets worse because I found out that the newspaper said that you were dead and so since my mother gave you ten thousand dollars..." Katherine said and everyone screamed, "What?!"_

_"Is there anything the truth about you?" Emily asked and Allie responded, "I love you and Hanna isn't good enough for you." Hanna gave her a dirty look and was about to pounce on her but Spencer held her back with Aria and Emily. Emily told her to calm down and gave her a calming kiss in front of Allie. _


	5. Game On

_Pretty Little Girls are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Five_

_Everyone was floored about the fact that Allie had ten thousand in her greedy little hands as Kiki also known as Katherine had to take a breath of fresh air. All four girls were in the room with Allie and they were not happy. _

_"I know what this looks like but I was deseperate..." Allie said and Spencer responded, "We understand that but it doesn't change the fact that you change the story about what happened to you! We get it that you were trying to protect Aria but at least you could finally told the truth. Your sister could have fucking helped us." Spencer got up and got face to face with Allie. "You have no idea what we've gone through to get you here. You walk away why we deal with your fallout and not give a damn..." _

_"I give a damn!" Allie yelled right back and took a breath or two then said, "I do give a damn because my own family didn't ask any questions when I died or wanted to know anything! Every one of you did and when you found out I was alive you brought me back home. I'm sorry I screw this up and worst of all about not telling you about KIki but you can't tell me I shouldn't have extort money from my mother who gave me over to that thing." _

_Before Spencer could feel sorry for her she just walked out and slammed the dor behind her as Aria was right behind her. Katherine was with Michael and saw them walking out. _

_"What's going on?" Kiki asked and Spencer responded, "You have no idea what your sister is capble of and how she sucks you back in. You don;t..." Spencer just walked to the Hummer and Aria told her it was nice to meet her. _

_All that remain was Hanna, Emily and Allie all standing in the same room. Emily looked at Hanna and knew she wanted to talk to her one on one. "Go on with the rest of them." Emily said and Hanna responded, "I'm not leaving you." Emily held her hand and said, "I'll be fine." Hanna had a worried look and gave Ally a fuck you look then left the house. _

_"Gee Em I guess your taste has change from Paige to Hanna who looks remarkablely like me." Ally said and Emily responded, "She's going to the Salon so we could change that." _

_"Why her?" Alyson asked and Emily responded, "When I first came out, Hanna was there to remind me that I have to come out to make me happy and even when I was with Maya. She made sure I got to see her off with help from the other two people you left behind. When I needed a place to stay Hanna and her mother gave me a home. Hanna used to want to be you but she's become something much more than you could ever imagine. By the way, I love her." _

_"And she's not finished being with a guy. You don't really think she's going to be one hundred percent gay all the time." Allie said and Emily responded, "Your right and if Caleb comes back, I'll deal with it but yes she's bi. Right now I'm with the woman I want to be with." _

_"No your not because it's always going to be me Em and no one else. I am sorry for telling you it was practice when we kissed. You belong with me and not her because you loved me first not Hanna." Alyson said and Emily responded, "I used to love you but I love Hanna, deal with it..." Alyson got right up in face and said, "I'm not going to deal with it because I will make you see that you belong with me." _

_Emily walked right around Alyson, open and slam the door. _

_"It was nice to meet you." Emily said to Kiki as walked downstairs. _

_The following morning all four girls went to school and in a surprise move Hanna saw Mona at the locker. Ms. Vanderwall was shocked to see this..._

_"Thank you." Hanna said and then walked off which in some small way made her smile to hear her former bestie actually saying something nice to her. Hanna walked to Emily and wrapped her arms around her. "I was trying to call you." Emily said and Hanna responded, "Last night was really stressful and I needed to be alone, I'm sorry I should have called you." _

_"Hanna we're in this together, you know that Batgirl..." Emily said and Hanna responded, "Yes I know Catwoman..." They share a kiss or two and Spencer then arrived with Aria. _

_"You know I'm never going to get to used to you two together..." Spencer said and Aria then saw Paige from across the hall staring at the both of them then looking in another direction. Walking down the hall was Alyson and she walked to Emily then said, "Game on.." _


	6. Jealousy

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By _

_THeOcRayne15_

_Part Six_

_Emily walked down the stairs getting ready to see Hanna today and then saw a dozen of roses then looked at the card to see it was from Hanna.. Now Emily realize that Hanna is capable of doing that but this seemed over the top for her. So she sniffed and then looked at the card really. She shook her head and then text the person who send the flowers to come over. She waited and then Paige walked through the open door. _

_"Hi." Emily said and Paige answered back. _

_"I know you sent these." Emily said to Paige and she looked at it then said, "I did and I signed as Hanna because I wanted her to see how far someone were go for you." _

_"Paige you can't do this." Emily said to her and she responded, "Why? All I did was find out where Alyson was and tell someone. She deserves a lot worse and then you come back dating Hanna who was with a man not too long ago." _

_"She's with me Paige. She's my woman and you're not. Allie has flaws and believe there's a long list of them but she still important to me. And if you want to still be friends then don't do this again." Emily told Paige and as she opened the door Hanna was coming in. She saw the Roses there and looked at Emily. _

_"Paige sent them." Emily said and Paige began to walk away. Hanna went back outside and said, "Wait? Why were you do that?" _

_"Because you're not gay and Emily loves me." Paige said and Hanna knew this conforntation were happened. "You know what Emily is my girlfriend. I've been through hell with her and i was the first person to tell her she should be herself. Everytime she hugs or hold me I never feel more safer and yes I was with Caleb but it's because of that I know what Love is. You've tried to drown her and you lied to her face. Why should she be with you?" _

_"You know Hanna's right Paige." Alyson said as he got out of the car and walked over to her. All the girls didn't realize it but Mona was looking on at Paige especially. _

_She had a huge file on Paige and knew a lot more about as well as Jeromes. Mona could tell whose the worst of two evils Paige or Alyson. _

_Spencer walked out the theater with Toby after watching Guardians of the Galaxy and he just was enjoying this Spencer knowing her love of comics. "I have to it like cool to know yout secret about being a geek Goddess." Toby said and Spencer smiled then responded, "I'm actually really happy they kept to the comic book; did you know that they cross-over with the Avengers a lot? That's why I think they should hold off the Avengers sequel or Iron Man 4." _

_Toby listened but then stopped in his tracks and saw Jenna was back. _


	7. Reveal Part One

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers_

_BY_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

_Emily dodge yet another attempt by Paige to try to win her back and Alyson who was trying to get on her good side. Hanna was transforming her hair into something not Ally while Aria was coming to see the unveiling. Emily's cell phone went off and look at the phone..._

_**Miss Aria Your A Killer Not Ezra's Wife**_

_Another text happen right on top of it. _

_**Miss Aria Your A Ices Snow Apple Lover Imagining Valentine's Elephant.**_

_Aria and Spencer came right behind them was Toby as they had something to tell everyone but the unveil was important. _

_"Hey did you get the texts?" Aria asked and Emily said, "Let's talk about it later." THey all knew that Hanna wanted to do this for such a long time and looking on from different location was MOna who put a small camera in there to see this. She found out about Maya as well as her real family lineage. How it relates to Allie?_

_Hanna came in with her blonde hair and black streaks, the PLL's liked the new changes and she senses something was wrong. Emily then asked, "Did you get a text?" _

_Hanna pick up the phone and said those two texts...Everyone all ready knew who they came from and the blonde looked at her girlfriend. _

_"Mona knows that Maya's alive." Hanna said and Spencer then said, "Yeah we found out and it gets way worst." _

_**Spencer and Toby went downstairs as they look at the reflection at the other end, the person Jenna was talk to was Maya. **_

_**"**__Oh My God." Emily said and then somewhere across town as Paige was finishing her lap._

_She looked up and someone began to dump her head under water then release as Paige wipe her eyes. It was a mask of Emily and that person punch Paige in the eye but that wasn't it. She stood up and took a picture of Paige holding her eye then connected a hair dyer to a plug. Paige tried to get out and the person kicked her back into the pool then took another picture. She threw the blow dryer up and Paige was trying to get out of the pool then..._

_**Author's notes: **_

_**All will be reveal after the Christmas episode.**_


	8. Reveal Part Two

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rose Wood Avengers _

_By_

_THeOcRayne15_

_Part eight_

_The texts began as Mona, Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer all got them at the same time which started by Paige getting dunk underneath the water. It continued with Paige holding her eye then being kicked in the face and then the hair dryer being thrown in the air. Paige was almost out of the water but the hair dryer hit and Paige got the shock of her life which was taken frame by frame by frame. When it stopped, it was a picture of Paige and she was doing the dead man's float which even got Mona scared. _

_Emily yelled and then began to cry. Hanna console Emily then Mona drove like a bat out of hell to the school just as the police was taking out the body. _

_The four girls had to leave but another text came and it said..._

_**Sweet Emily now you won't have to worry about Paige again! - A**_

_They all arrived at the school and saw the body being wheeled out. The blonde walked straight to Ms. Vanderwall and asked, "Did you know about this?" _

_"I go the same text just like you Hanna." Mona said and Hanna responded, "What else you know Mona? You started this whole thing and now Paige is dead. What the fuck do you know about Maya?" _

_Mona paused and said, "Maya was never dead, the Jerome family made it so Alyson were appeared dead and when you're ex Emily moved to Alyson's house she was looking for something. Maya might be A." _

_"You're lying!" Emily yelled and Mona responded, "Emily think about it! You never saw a body and the police have gotten it wrong before." _

_"What does Maya have to do with the Jeromes?" Spencer asked and Mona responded, "Maya's last name is Zaccahra and they are a part of another crime family." _

_Emily had enough and knew what she had to do. _

"_This ends with Alyson." Emily said and turns around then begins to run as everyone had an idea where she going to which was Alyson's. They began to drive off even Mona because she weren't want to miss this.._


	9. Reveal Part Three

_Pretty Little Liars are the Rosewood Avengers_

_By_

_TheOcrayne15_

_Part Nine_

_Emily was in good shape and Alyson was standing on the front porch with her half-sister Katherine. _

"_You're happy now!" Emily said and Alyson seemed confused. "Did you do it? Did you kill Paige? You could have known about how she dunk my head under water. The head dryer was a perfect touch Alyson!" _

"_Em, I didn't kill Paige." Allie said and Emily responded, "Yes you did!" _

"_Emily calm down!" Katherine yelled and Emily responded, "Enough talk you know whatever problems I had with Paige at least I love her. It was honest and the one of the best things that's ever happened to me, just like my friends not yours and being with Hanna! You are a fucking curse Ally and I swear to God himself I will do whatever it takes to get you of this town!" _

"_I didn't kill Paige! You don't mean this!" Allie said to Emily and Katherine added, "Just calm down I know what this look likes but she was here…" _

"_You don't even know what time it was…" Emily said and was so tired that she began to almost start to cry then Allie out of instinct went over to her. Emily saw it coming and the rage took over again as she tackle Ally down. Katherine was trying to get Emily off of and called for Michael at the same time Mona drove in with the rest of the girls. _

_Mona took out her gun and the girls made it to the porch as Michael was holding her back. _

"_Let go of her now!" Mona yelled with a gun pointed at Michael's head because of the red light that was between the eyes. _

"_I'm not trying to hurt her." Michael said and Mona responded, "You let go of her or I will blow your brains out. The only person who ever gets the right to torture Emily is me." Michael let's go and Hanna got Emily. _

"_We don't have to do this or bring any police involved." Katherine said and Spencer responded, "My mother will argue Emily was in durrest at the time or will go as far as temporary insanity." Hanna held Emily with Aria right there and Spencer standing side by side with Mona which was a change. _

_Mona put the gun away as she heard sirens which were enough for everyone to back off. The cops came and said, "Alison Diluntresis you are under arrest for the murder of Paige Mccluers." They were reading there rights and Mona wipe off the prints of the gun as the Cops showed Ally's phone in a baggie. _

_Off in the distance, in a car was Maya with a smile on her face and then lean in to give a kiss to her girlfriend Jessie who is Hanna's twin._


End file.
